


End of Mission

by OlegGunnarsson



Series: The Nexus is Leaking [3]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), StarCraft, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Suicide, Tauren Marine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlegGunnarsson/pseuds/OlegGunnarsson
Summary: What should have been a routine battle in the Nexus goes horribly wrong.





	End of Mission

“Go!” Shouted Varian. “Get to the Altar!”

“I’m gone!” Shouted Latey, before turning and sprinting into the forest.

Dragon Shire, the sorceress had called this place. It had been built centuries ago as a tomb - and a prison - for the Dragon Knight. In its own world, the tomb had been sealed and forgotten. Here in the Nexus, however, magic could be harnessed to summon the warrior from his captivity.

The marine checked his weapon, found it full of ammo and ready. This part of the forest was empty, thankfully, but the sounds of battle reminded him that danger was never far away.

“Nova, how are we looking?” He asked on comms.

“Nova here,” came the reply. “We’re ready on our end.”

“Wait for Varian’s signal, then go. I’ll be at the altar for pickup.”

Nova’s voice sounded annoyed and impatient - as per usual. “The General should already be there.”

“And he hasn’t checked in, which is why I’m going. If this works, I’ll be able to approach before they know we’ve taken our positions.”

“Roger that.”

Nova raised a good point, however. Where was the General? It had been his idea to split their forces, Jaina Proudmoore and Nova taking the shrine to the North, and he and Varian going south. The General held the altar, or was supposed to. But if no one was there to take control of the Dragon Knight, then the whole effort was wasted.

Over comms, Varian gave the signal. Above the trees, the marine saw a beam of pure blue light stabbing toward the altar. He knew it was matched with another beam from the north shrine, and that the forces together would wake the Dragon Knight. Bringing his weapon up to his shoulder, ready as he would ever be, the marine stepped out of the forest.

And found the Dragon Knight snarling at him. An armored firebat was held in the thing’s outstretched hand, and the marine realized in horror who it had to be.

“Run…” grunted General Edmund Duke, before limply trying to raise his weapon. The knight looked at him, eyes filled with nothing but disdain.

“The Nexus is done with you.” The knight looked right into Latey’s eyes, holding him motionless. He heard the chilling CRACK of the general’s neck as the Dragon Knight snapped it, followed by the hollow thump of the corpse as it fell to the ground.

The marine raised his weapon and fired at the knight, striking its center mass but doing little damage. Calmly, the knight stalked toward the marine. In one great lunge, the beast seized the marine by his horns, one in each hand. The marine screamed in pain as he was lifted from the ground.

The knight’s breath was hot on him, as the thing read his name from the chestplate of his armor. “L80ETC,” it said. Then the creature's eyes went to his, and the hatred in them chilled Latey to his core.

“I will not return to that prison.” the knight said. “Never again.”

The knight paused, seeing the blue glow on the tauren’s armor. Then his eyes grew wide as the orbital blasts landed. Turning to face this new threat, he saw nothing. Enraged, he threw the marine into the altar, shattering the remaining structure.

“You cannot hide from me, human. I smell your filth, I will burn you all!” The Dragon Knight roared in fury, sending gouts of fire into the woods. Latey hoped Nova had gotten clear. He tapped his comms.

“Evac.”

Varian’s voice came over the channel. “What do you mean, Evac? The enemy is nowhere and we--”

“The General is dead. And I don’t think he is coming back. The Knight is free, but also awake - and angry. There isn’t a plan B here.” Latey sat up, then felt the stabbing pain from his left leg. He was going nowhere. “Something has changed. I think the Dragon Knight did something. Duke’s body is still here, and he died minutes ago. He should have disappeared by now.”

The Dragon Knight continued to rage as Latey crawled over to the General’s body. “If we die here, I think we’re dead. At best, we wake up at home. But if not… Varian, it’s not worth the risk. This is a blown mission. Get to the base and get out.”

“I have eyes on Jaina,” said Nova.

“Good. Get her clear.”

“And the Knight?” she asked.

Reaching the general’s body, the marine grabbed a set of concussion grenades. “I’ll keep him busy.”

“Good luck, marine.”

Latey smiled. “You too, ghost. L80ETC, signing off.” Then he reached up and pulled the radio from his ear.

 _Of all the battlegrounds I’ve seen, this has to be the strangest,_ the marine thought. _But it sure beats the hell out of Char any day of the week._ Despite himself, the marine could not help but chuckle at the thought.

The Dragon Knight turned, facing the fallen marine. “Why do you laugh, Minotaur?” Latey could feel the impacts as the knight advanced on him, each plodding footstep heavy on the ground.

“You, look at you. There is no escape for you here. If you find your way out of this world, you’ll only end up in another. It’s nothing but arenas, all the way down.” The knight towered over him as he continued. “You’re in a prison within a prison. So are we. But at least we’re not stupid enough to think that there is a way out.”

Snarling, the knight picked him up - thankfully, by his armor this time. “How can you be so sure?”

Grinning, the marine grasped the knight’s wrist. “How long do you think I’ve been here? I’m ready to be done.” Now the beeping got louder. “I’m ready to retire.”

The dragon knight’s eyes grew wide when he saw the grenades.

“See you in the nexus,” said the marine.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not resist posting this. The careful reader may pick up hints at upcoming events in Eye of the Storm, but you don't need to read that story to enjoy this one.
> 
> General Duke and L80ETC were both found in early builds of HotS. Perhaps this explains their absence?
> 
> Feedback is welcome.


End file.
